You Have Me
by Bunnykiss
Summary: Elizabeth lost everything.. Love, Friends and may lose her children. Recently,she has Suicidal thoughts. Can someone help her before she do something that may cost her life? Set after all the Jason/Liz/Lucky/Sam Thing. Lnl2 and LizSam.


This is my short fics on LNL2 and the duo Sam/Liz. I do not own theses characters. Please respect my work. This fics is only pure fiction and came out of my imagination!

---------------------------

It was dark and cold. The moon have took place in the sky. I couldn't stop thinking about what I've done before. Because of that, I lost Jason, might lose my children and Lucky. Lucky… my dear friend since I'm fifteen years old. The one who always been there even during the harders time. The one who helped me when I was raped, the one who understood me and protected me no matter what. Lucky, the one who I felt in love and still love. My life is nothing now. Jason was still in love with Samantha. I've should have seen this. He was only with me to see Jake. And now Sam is with him. I'm sad but I'm happy for them. If Jason is happy, this is all matter for me. I'm all alone now… No Jason.. no Lucky… My life worth nothing. My life on earth is over. I did what I was supposed to do. Should I…? I Don't know. But It might be better than that.

I still walk on streets. Oh! I see the bridge! A lot of things happened on this Bridge… Mmm... What time is it? 11 :08 PM. Good! So quiet here… I took the children at gram's house. They should be asleep right now. Gosh I will miss you my babies! Being with Lucky was a hard decision but the best for you two. Lucky's gonna see the letter tomorrow.

Tears were running down my face. I walk and take a step of the side of the bridge. I never cried like that since 10 years ago.

"Don't!"

I Turn my head and saw Sam.

"Elizabeth, Don't do that. Your children needs you, so is Lucky." Said Sam

"Lucky has someone else in his heart and his mind. And it is not me!" I replied.

"You're wrong! Even when I was with him, he was still thinking of you Liz! Now come here please. I don't want you to fall." she said

"You don't understand Sam! I might lose my children because Lucky wants them because of what I did before… He didn't thought of my feelings! That is why I decide to let him to keep them. For their own good. They are better with Lucky than me! " I said

"They need their mother! They need you! Don't give up on them Elizabeth! What do you think I felt when I learned that my mother had to get rid of me because she were apparently to young to have me?" Sam asked.

"This is d…"

"Different? No it's not" she replied

"I have no one in my life! For who, for who damn Should I live for?" I asked

"You have me!"

I looked at her, confused

"I told you, I wanted peace with you. Because I'm tired of all thoses wars and because I want to, Elizabeth. We were more friendly before, and I miss that! We had wars because of mens. And we know that we had more in commons than we thoughts!" Sam said

I Smiled. I never realized that before.

"And you have me too Liz" someone said

I turned my head and see Lucky.

"Lucky…"

"Elizabeth, come here please, I need you. Even after thoses problems we had, I still want you in my life. I cannot think… seeing myself without seeing your pretty face anymore." Lucky said

"But you're with Leyla." I replied

"Not anymore. It's over. The two weeks I shared with her made me realize that it is you I want to be with. I want Jake, Cameron and you with me. I wanna have a child with you. OUR Child. And Leyla is in love with Johnny. You know that. Now come here." Lucky said, looking at me deeply.

"Please Elizabeth, for Lucky and your children." Sam said

I looked Sam again and than Lucky. He gave me his hands. I jumped into his arms. Thoses eyes… Gosh I missed them.

"Never do that again!"

What happened after did suprised me. He went down and kiss my lips. I looked shocked first but replied the kiss. We stopped. I looked into his eyes.. All I saw in them was passion and love.

I looked Sam. She smiled at me. I never realized how much she and I have so many things in common. I shouldn't have judged her so rapidly. Anger and revenge hadn't help us to be happy. All we only needed was a talk. Sam has a wonderful and amazing heart. I'm sure that she will be a wonderful mother.

Oh! Didn't I told you? Sam is pregnant. Still 3 months and she will be able to hold her little baby; a girl! Her name? Faith Emily Morgan

Maybe what I could have done if Sam wasn't there would have been stupid… and not. I made a friend and Lucky still care for me. Lucky and I are officially married. And that, forever. Pregnant? Yes. We are also waiting for a sweet little girl. Her name? You wouldn't believe it. Angel Samantha Spencer. Sam is a angel who came down to save me. And I'm grateful for what she did.

Angel's godmother? Samantha, of course! Angel will learn a lot of her godmother, that's for sure!

How did Sam became pregnant? You know … If you believe in miracles and you have hope, nothing can stop you. Wishes can becomes true after all. Jason isn't in my heart anymore. Lucky and my children are. The only thing I will live for is Lucky.

Sam is my best friend now and this, forever. Sam, Lucky , Cameron, Jake, Angel, if anything happen to you, no matter what, don't worry I will be there, because

You have Me!

--------------------------

Alright! That was short but sweet!

Hope that you guys enjoyed it! Please review! I would appreciate your comments about it and if you want me to do more fics!

Till then, See ya!

Bunnykiss


End file.
